Ew, tastes like fish
by Olivia-the-awesome12
Summary: All of Cris' friends made fun of her for liking Eridan. 'Cause you know, everyone thinks Eridan sucks. But what if Cris happened to meet a boy on the beach. Do you really need another hint? Okay, he had fins. Kind of a crack-fic and Eridan is his old pervy, desperate self. Eridan/oc
1. Chapter 1: Unprepared

There once was a lass named Cris.

Unlike her friends, she liked Eridan the best.

Of course to her buddies, that sounded like a whole load of piss!

* * *

I flipped my straight brown hair out of my eyes as my fingers rapidly flew over my keyboard, the fanfiction I was writing fresh from the deep, dark, twisted corners of my mind.

No, I was not writing about sober Gamzee. That crap is screwed up in so many ways.

No, _I_ was writing about _Eridan._ The very thought of him made me swoon. All of my friends may call me crazy (and believe me, they do) but He will always be my favorite characters.

I love guys with accents.

And hey, who cares if he has fins?! They make him look even more cute. Hey Eridan, I like scarves too! " Cris, get off that damn computer. We're going to the beach tomorrow and if you fall asleep in the water and drown I'm not saving you!" My older brother called from the living room. My eye twitched. Me and my brother live alone in this big house in North Carolina, and he's a total control freak, and over protective. I'm probably never going to get a boyfriend with him around. I turned the computer of, rolling my eyes at my brothers command. Little did I know, tomorrow was the day I was going to meet a CERTAIN fish boy.

Oh god was I unprepared.


	2. Chapter 2: OH DEAR COD

Ahhh! Why does the sun have to feel so good?! I curled my toes on the soft sand, smiling. I was wearing a green one piece swimsuit which has a picture of a yellow flower on it. " Well what are you waiting for? Go swim!" My brother remarked, sitting in his already set up beach chair. I grinned widely before diving into the water. Man, it was so cold! The mud squished under the soles of my feet as I trodded deeper into the water. Wow, I was suprised when I realised we were the only ones here. I mean, it was a totally beautiful, blue skied summer day. The water finally reaches my chest, so I started to swim around.

You see, the annoying thing about swimming at the beach is when you get caught in a patch of seaweed. It happened to me a couple of times, and my brother ( did I mention his name was Kevin?) had to untangle me every time.

Oh, darn it, my foot is caught again. Man, that seaweed was freezing! It was clamped around my ankle, pretty tightly actually. The shore was too far away for Kevin to hear me, so I stuck my head under water to free myself.

Is that_?

Is that a_?

Oh thats definietly a_

Yep, that's not seaweed, it's a hand.

And I was face to face with the one and only pervert you all love, Eridan!

*clap clap clap clap*

Okay, to the point. He was grinning ear to ear. Or fin to fin. Or whatever the fuck those were. I immediately brought my head above water, desperately trying to kick his hand off while completely ignoring the fact my favorite character was right under the water next to me. I heard him chuckle as he released my ankle, rising above the water. Wow, he was standing in the water and he wasn't wet? MAGICAL SEA DWELLER MIRACLES! WOOOO!

So anyways, while I was freaking out on the inside, he grabbed my hand, moving closer. "Hey girl~" Oh dear god. The accent. THE ACCENT.

I'M DYINNNNNNNNNG!

What was I going to do?I'm stuck with an absolute pervert. in the water. And he's not even supposed to exist. "Wwanna givve me your number?" He raised his eyebrows up and down in his own girl attracting way.

Oh hell no.

_What am I saying?! Oh hell YES._


	3. Chapter 3: Aw shit

"Get the hell away from her!"

..?

Just then my brother Kevin was there. He landed a punch in Eridan's face, causing him to fall backwards into the water. I don't know why, but I muttered "Go Kevin!" with my voice dripping sarcasm. Eridan slowly rised out of the water, trembling with anger " Wwhy you..."

"Wow wow wow WOW!" I stepped between the two, blocking their attacks to one another. " Kevin, calm the fuck down and Eridan," He looked suprised that I knew his name, " You don't ask a girl you just met for her number." He bowed his head in failure. Wow, what the fuck was I doing. I'm like this kids biggest fan and I'm being the _mature_ one here?! SHIT I'M GOING CRAZY! Kevin simply rolled his eyes and glared at Eridan. "She's too young to date, you little brat." Eridan scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "Little brat?!." He hissed, looking ready to kill someone. "Kevin, shut the hell up before he takes out his wand." I said, actually a bit worried. "How do you know so much about me?!" Eridan growled. "Are you a stalker or something?" Thinking back on the events just those two minutes ago, I raised my eyebrow. "You are a strange, strange little man." Kevin sounded exhausted already, considering he didn't want to get off his lazy ass to come to the beach in the first place. "Cris, I though you said he was dangerous, and its suddenly ok for you to offend him?" He questioned, Eridan even noding as in agreeing. "He wouldn't kill a girl!" I smirked. Then I remembered, he killed Kanaya and Feferi in one of the timelines..

I shut up after that.

"Anywways, I'm lost as fuck." Eridan said, looking around. "Could you perhaps... let me stay at your house?" He muttered the last part. "Aww of course you can Eri_ I mean, Kevin decides." I mumbled, remembering I had to consult Kevin before inviting people over. "Well, as long as you don't touch my sister in "that way" I'm fine with it~!"

Oh dear god.

Kevin wat are you doing.

Kevin STAHP.

My face turned about 50 shades of red. He HAD REMEMBERED that day when I showed him a picture of Eridan, and he knew I was his biggest fan. Shit, Kevin's never gonna let me live this down. While we were wading back to shore, eridan following a feet feet behind us I grabbed Kevin's arm, pulling him down to my level.

"You tell him, and I KEEL you." I whispered menacingly.

He just nodded and gulped nervously as we continued.


End file.
